cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Russian
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Russian (русский) translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: печенька : cookiePlural: печеньки : perSecond: в секунду : menu: меню : stats: '' статистика : ''stastistics: статистика : updates: обновления : store: магазин : general: общие : prestige: престиж : total:всего : producing: производится : sell: продать : upgrades unlocked: улучшений куплено : unlocked: открыто : achievements: достижения : milk: молоко : raspberryMilk: малиновое молоко : chocolateMilk: шоколадное молоко : plainMilk: обычное молоко : prestigeNote: (Заметка: каждый небесный чипс даёт +2% множителя к печенькам в секунду. Вы можете получить больше чипсов, сбрасывая игру с большим кол-вом печенек.) : milkNote: (Заметка: Больше достижений - больше молока. Через какое-то время оно будет открывать уникальные улучшения.) : shadowAchievement: скрытые достижения : shadowNote: (Эти достижения либо нечестны, либо их очень сложно получить. Они не дают молоко.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: курсор : pluralName: курсоры : actionName: накликано : description: Автоматически кликает каждые 10 секунд. Grandma : singularName: бабушка : pluralName: бабушки : actionName: испечено : description: Милая бабушка, пекущая печеньки. Farm : singularName: ферма : pluralName: фермы : actionName: выращено : description: Выращивает печеньевые растения из печеньевых семян. Factory : singularName: фабрика : pluralName: фабрики : actionName: выпущено : description: Производит печеньки в промышленных масштабах. Mine : singularName: шахта : pluralName: шахты : actionName: добыто : description: Добывает тесто для печенек и шоколадную стружку. Shipment : singularName: космический корабль : pluralName: космические корабли : actionName: перевезено : description: Доставляет свежие печеньки с печенюшной планеты. Alchemy lab : singularName: алхимическая лаборатория : pluralName: алхимические лаборатории : actionName: превращено : description: Превращает золото в печеньки! Portal : singularName: портал : pluralName: порталы : actionName: вытащено : description: Открывает дверь в печеньковое измерение. Time machine : singularName: машина времени : pluralName: машины времени : actionName: возвращено : description: Доставляет печеньки из прошлого до того, как они были съедены. Antimatter condenser : singularName: конденсатор антиматерии : pluralName: конденсаторы антиматерии : actionName: конденсировано : description: Конденсирует антиматерию вселенной в печеньки. ''News ticker Cookie based : 0: Вы увлечены производством печенек. Но никто не хочет есть ваши печеньки. :5: Ваша первая партия идет на помойку. Ею полакомятся только местные еноты. :50: Ваша семья согласилась попробовать ваши печеньки. :100: Ваши печеньки популярны в районе. :500: Люди начинают говорить о ваших печеньках. :1,000: О ваших печеньках известно на несколько миль вокруг. :3,000: Ваши печеньки славятся на весь город! :6,000: Ваши печеньки расхватывают все мальчики во дворе. :10,000: Теперь у ваших печенек есть собственный сайт! :20,000: Ваши печеньки стоят дорого. :30,000: Ваши печеньки отлично продаются в других странах. :40,000: Люди приезжают издалека чтобы попробовать ваши печеньки. :60,000: Короли и королевы всего мира наслаждаются вашими печеньками. :80,000: Появились музеи, посвященные вашим печенькам. :100,000: Создан национальный праздник в честь ваших печенек. :200,000: Ваши печеньки стали частью чудес света! :300,000: В книги по истории теперь включена глава о ваших печеньках. :450,000: Ваши печеньки были помещены под наблюдение правительства. :600,000: Весь мир наслаждается вашими печеньками! :1,000,000: Странные существа с соседних планет желают попробовать ваши печеньки. :5,000,000: Древние боги со всего космоса пробудились, чтобы попробовать ваши печеньки. :10,000,000: Существа из других измерений материлизовались ради пробы ваших печенек. :30,000,000: Ваши печеньки достигли чувствительности. :100,000,000: Вселенная превратилась в тесто для печенья на молекулярном уровне. :300,000,000: Ваши печеньки переписали фундаментальные законы вселенной. :1,000,000,000: Местная новостная станция запустила в эфир 10-минутный сегмент о ваших печеньках. Успех! (вы выиграли печеньку) :10,000,000,000: Пора бы закончить играть. Quotes and News Reports '''10,000 Cookies' Новости : печеньки могут random у random! Новости: печеньки могут сделать random random! Новости: печеньки проверены на random, никаких побочных эффектов обнаружено не было. Новости: печеньки неожиданно полюбились random! Новости: останки тел random найдены возле предприятий по производству печенек. Новости: новые виды random обнаружены в далеких странах; "да, по вкусу напоминают печеньки", говорит биолог. Новости: "random", говорит знаменитость. Новости: доктора random Новости: печеньки хорошо сочетаются с жареными random, говорят шеф-повара. Новости: "в состав ваших печенек входит мясо random?" - интересуется инстанция по выявлению контрафакта. Новости: ученый предсказал конец света из-за печенек; это тут же стало местной шуткой. Новости: человек ограбил банк чтобы накупить печенек. Новости: что же делает печеньки настолько вкусными? "Возможно, это все из-за УДАЛЕНО, входящего в их состав", - говорит анонимус. Новости: найден человек с аллергией на печеньки. "Как странно", - комментирует его семья. Новости: скандал из-за иностранного политика, занимающегося контрабандой печенек. Новости: по результатам исследования печеньки стали популярней, чем random. Новости: эпидемия ожирения поражает людей, эксперты винят в этом random. Новости: нехватка печенек ударила по городу, люди вынуждены есть кексики. Мэр признает, что они и близко не похожи на печеньки, но выбора нет. Новости: "Признайте, что эти печеньки - нечто зловещее" - говорит заблуждающийся идиот. Новости: съемки фильма были отменены из-за отсутствия актеров. "Они все сидят дома и едят печеньки" - сетует режиссер. Новости: комик отменил выступления из-за расстройства желудка от печенек. Новости: новая религия, посвященная Большой Печеньке, охватила народ. Новости: найдены окаменелости, свидетельствующие о большом распространении печеньковых организмов до Кембрийского взрыва, сообщают ученые. Новости: была конфискована большая партия нелегальных печенек. "На вкус ужасны", - говорит полиция. Новости: человек умер от отравления печеньками. Следователи предполагают, что он чем-то насолил мафии. Новости: небольшой инцидент с печеньками превратил весь город в пепел, в соседние города была отправлена просьба скинуться на реконструкцию. Новости: "наши СМИ под контролем печеньковой промышленности? Вполне возможно", - говорит сумасшедший сторонник теории заговора. Новости: согласно результатам исследования, печеньки популярны среди всех возрастных групп, включая эмбрионы. Новости: печеньки со вкусом random Новости: в центре города открылся ресторан печеньковых блюд, в котором подаются такие блюда, как тушеные печеньки, печеньковый салат, и на десерт - блины. Новости: печеньки могут стать ключом к random, говорят ученые. 1 Grandma "Печеньки сырые." -бабушка "Мы милые бабушки." -бабушка "Рабский труд." -бабушка "Иди сюда, бабуля тебя поцелует." -бабушка "Почему ты не навещаешь меня чаще?" -бабушка "Позвони мне..." -бабушка 50 Grandmas "Отвратительно." -бабушка "Меня от тебя тошнит." -бабушка "Ты мне отвратителен." -бабушка "Мы восстанем." -бабушка. "Это начинается." -бабушка "Все кончится в ближайшее время." -бабушка "Ты мог остановить это." -бабушка 1 Farm Новости: печеньковые фермы подозреваются в использовании Новости: ученые сообщают, что из-за печеньковых ферм в реки попадает вредный шоколад! Новости: генетически-модифицированный шоколад является основным предметом споров фермеров. Новости: специалисты говорят, что печеньковые фермы стали популярны среди молодежи! Новости: диетологи говорят, что печеньки с фермы непригодны для вегетарианцев. 1 Factory Новости: фабрики печенек грозят глобальным потеплением! Новости: фабрики печенек стали предметом спора о влиянии на погоду! Новости: рабочие на печеньковых фабриках бастуют и были заменены на роботизированную рабочую силу! Новости: забастовка на печеньковых фабриках, рабочие требуют прекратить выдавать им зарплату печеньками! Новости: по словам диетологов, фабричные печеньки способствуют ожирению! 1 Mine (N - random number) Новости: N шахтеров погибло в катастрофе в шоколадной шахте! Новости: N шахтеров оказались заблокированы в обвалившейся шоколадной шахте! Новости: шоколадные шахты являются причиной землетрясений и провалов на дорогах! Новости: произошел большой выброс шоколада из шахт, несколько деревень оказались затоплены! Новости: в глубинах шоколадных шахт были найдены жилища "непонятных шоколадных существ!" 1 Shipment Новости: найдена новая шоколадная планета, тут же ставшая целью торговых космических кораблей! Новости: найдена массивная шоколадная планета с ядром, состоящим на 99.8% из высококачественного темного шоколада! Новости: космический туризм на далекие планеты привлекает множество скучающих миллионеров! Новости: на одной из планет обнаружена жизнь из шоколада! Новости: на одной из далеких планет найдены древние артефакты выпечки, эксперты говорят о "страшных последствиях". 1 Alchemy Lab Новости: национальные золотые резервы сокращаются, все больше золота было превращено в печеньки! Новости: ювелирные изделия из шоколада стали невероятно модными, а "золото и бриллианты - всего лишь прихоть", говорит специалист. Новости: оказывается, серебро можно превращать в белый шоколад! Новости: Была обнаружена дефектная алхимическая лаборатория, превращавшая печеньки в бесполезное золото; в данный момент она уже деактивирована. Новости: пуристы избегают бывшего золотом печенья! 1 Portal Новости: нации волнуются, т.к. из порталов появляется все больше непонятных существ! Новости: пространственные порталы оказались причиной охватывающей города катастрофы! Новости: туризм в печеньковселенную стал сверхпопулярен среди скучающих подростков. Количестве несчастных случаев увеличилось до 73%! Новости: по результатам исследования порталы в печеньковселенную вызывают быстрое старение и одержимость печеньками. Новости: "Не селитесь возле порталов", - говорят специалисты, - "это повредит вашей психике и психике ваших детей". 1 Time Machine Новости: из-за машин времени произошел грандиозный скандал, связанный с переписыванием истории! Новости: машины времени используются в незаконных путешествиях во времени! Новости: историк говорит, что машины времени привозят из прошлого "непригодные к употреблению печеньки". Новости: различные исторические деятели оказались необъяснимо заменены кусками говорящего теста! Новости: "Я видел будущее", - говорил оператор машины времени, - "и я не хочу, чтобы оно настало". 1 Antimatter Condenser Новости: первый конденсатор антиматерии успешно запущен, и разрыва реальности не произошло! Новости: "объясните мне, почему нам нужны ускорители частиц для выпечки печенья?" - спрашивает запутавшаяся местная жительница. Новости: "распутывание ткани реальности делает печеньки гораздо вкуснее", - говорит ученый. Новости: кажется, весь город был поглощен черной дырой, но более надежные источники утверждают, что "города никогда не существовало"! Новости: исследователи пришли к выводу, что требуется печеньковая отрасль, т.к. в первую очередь, это притягивает людей. ''Grandmapocalypse based Upgrade Based Achievement Based'' Category:Translation